Christmas Eve
by hpalabay
Summary: The place they met for this day, the time Tatsuki left, her strolling with Ulquiorra, the fluffy accident at the playground, the stream, the fireworks, and now that smile, it's as if everything was planned from the start.


**A/N: **I am very, very, very sorry! I was on hiatus for months and I'm really coping up with my studies. I'm currently trying to write a multi-chapter fanfic (I'm trying to do an averagely long one) and I'm trying to put all I have for that one so that it won't turn out crappy.

Again, I'm so sorry for not updating! All I can update for now is this (and the deadline was supposed to be last Christmas).

**The USUAL: **Hope you guys enjoy this fic and Merry Christmas to all of you!

**Request from: **A male classmate whom I used to tease.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve<strong>

"Hey! We're going now."

"Can't you shtay longer, Hi-*hic*-rako?" Kyoraku asked raising his voice so that Hirako can hear him over the noisy chatters of the other customers.

"You guys are getting too drunk." Hiyori shouted back.

"Never mind them, we're going anyway." Hirako went first followed by Hiyori.

"Oi, Ulquiorra! Ye havun't touched yer drink yet." Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra's glass closer to him.

"I'll drink that if you won't." Syazel said swaying a little. Ulquiorra's face was a mixture of disgust and irritation as he observed everyone.

"These guys are getting out of control." Ulquiorra said to himself.

He looked at Kyoraku's group. Kyoraku was clapping in beat as Ukitake and Kira were dancing and swaying their hips like a geisha while holding their empty sake bottle. On the other hand, Renji was convincing his boss to stop drinking for a while but failed to so, Byakuya just kept on drinking one after the other.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. They never learn, do they?" Starrk said as he observed his friends and colleagues.

"Will they?" Harribel added.

"Heeeey! ~ Another bottle, please!" Matsumoto shouted.

"Matsumoto, a woman shouldn't get too drunk or else…" Gin smirked at his girlfriend. "Or else what?" Matsumoto smiled playfully.

"They're really getting overboard. Drinking alcohol would be the worst thing I'd ever do." Ulquiorra told himself while looking at his hopeless colleagues and friends. "Best to leave while I still can." He thought as he stood.

"I'm leaving." He said loud enough for them to hear.

"You're not planning to stay for a while?" Starrk asked and probably the only person heard him.

"No." He replied and soon made his way outside the bar and into the busy street…

-x-x-x-x-

"Inoue, stop daydreaming! We're in a middle of a busy mall."

"Eh? Ah…sorry, Tatsuki-chan."

"Come on, it's getting dark already."

The two girls made their way pass people carrying shopping bags and gifts, and they eventually made out into the street where less busy people are.

"Tatsuki-chan, why don't you go home first? There's something I'd like to look at and it might take some time." Inoue said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Inoue nodded, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Okay then, I'll be going now. See ya!" Tatsuki waved at her.

As soon as Tatsuki disappeared from her sight she started walking. "Geez. It's hard to spend Christmas Eve alone. Shopping doesn't do any good so does doing nothing." she sighed.

"Inoue?" someone called her. She turned around to see Ichigo and Rukia together. Yes, they've been a couple, a happy one, for these past months. Although they don't share a lot of similarities they still get along well in many different ways.

"Ichigo, Rukia!" she smiled, "It's good to see you two."

"Good to see you, too." Rukia greeted. "Who are you with?" Ichigo asked.

"I was with Tatsuki a while ago but she already left." She then smirked, "How about you two, are you on a date?"

Both of them blushed and Ichigo confessed, "Yeah."

Inoue giggled at their reactions, "You guys don't have to be shy."

"Oh, look. It's Ulquiorra." Rukia said, "Seems like he's alone—"

"I'll be going then. Next time!" Inoue headed to where Rukia saw Ulquiorra.

"Inoue gets along very well with Ulqiorra, doesn't she?" Rukia remarked.

"Yeah, she does. Same goes to everyone she met." Ichigo added.

"Ulquiorra!" Inoue called out. The said man looked around and spotted Inoue waving at him while coming closer. "I never knew you like going to crowded places," she said.

"I really don't. It was only by mere force that they dragged me to a sake bar." he grumbled.

"Shall we go somewhere else? It's very crowded in here." Inoue asked.

"Sure."

They walked along the streets talking about different things, interests and opinions. "You're rather talkative right now." Inoue smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked tilting his head on one side.

"No. No, it's actually good. You seem to be able to express yourself freely right now." she chuckled. After walking for a while they stopped at a playground.

"The stars are so pretty." Inoue exclaimed as she clasps her hands together and stared at the sky. She then turned to Ulquiorra and ordered, "Smile."

"What?"

She pouted and said again, "Smile!" and she stretched her arms, and using her fore-finger she tried to raise both corners of Ulquiorra's lips to form a smile. But Ulquiorra was startled suddenly by how close they both are and out of instinct he took a quick step back which made Inoue loose her steadiness resulting to her falling on top of Ulquiorra.

"Ouch." She groaned as she raised herself but then she suddenly blushed as she saw how close she was from kissing him. "Thank goodness it's dark here." She thought.

Ulqiorra was clutching his head as he felt the weight on top of him lessen.

"I'm really sorry for doing that." She apologized sincerely.

"It's also my fault, I moved back suddenly." Ulquiorra said to avoid Inoue to feel bad, "Shall we continue walking?"

"Sure." She replied as she fixed herself.

They reached a stream near a bridge and decided to sit on the grass. They were enjoying the view and the calmness that the stream radiates, chatting and exchanging ideas. Ulquiorra was enjoying so much that he got carried away. Then little while later fireworks filled the sky lightening it with different colors and explosions, the sky was so mesmerizing.

"So it's Christmas Eve already. Time flies fast when you're enjoying." He smiled at Inoue, and probably the very first smile he has given to anyone.

Inoue again felt her heart beat faster as though it was telling that she could die happy already but her brain totally disagree and kept telling her that her mission isn't finished yet and that she has to act fast now.

The place they met for this day, the time Tatsuki left, her strolling with Ulquiorra, the fluffy accident at the playground, the stream, the fireworks, and now that smile, it's as if everything was planned from the start.

She looked at him with determination and confidence, "Ulquiorra," and she leaned closer so that their faces were so close and—BOOM! Just as a firework exploded they kissed.

"Merry Christmas!" she smiled trying to encourage herself, trying to think optimistic about what's going to happen and about what his reaction will be after what just happened.

"Is this how she felt all this time? My heart wouldn't stop pounding fast. Maybe we really are just the same." Ulquiorra thought.

"Well then, I should probably give you a gift too." He leaned forward to Inoue's blushing face and smiled as he returned her a kiss.

"E-e-e-e-eh? Y-you also f-feel the same?" she stuttered.

"If you're pertaining to this warm feeling in my chest and the constant pounding of my heart, yes." Ulquiorra replied as he gave yet another stunning smile, "And I believe you call this 'love', right?"

"Yes, it is love!" Inoue chuckled as she tackle-hugged Ulquiorra and they eventually fell on the grass laughing at their 'lovesick-ness'.

**-THE END**


End file.
